I Find love And Its You But You Hurt Me
by Hard To Know You still Care
Summary: Ever wanted to see what it will be like if Mechanikt fell in love well here it is.
1. I don't need love

summery-A white cat with blue eyes named Angel who is lovely comes to the city and Snooky keeps telling Mechinkat that he is lonely an needs to find some one but Mechanikat said's he does not need any one.

Chartors-Mechanikat,Angel,Snooky and Streaky.

We begin in the city:

* * *

A white female cat walks out of the shadows looks around."Wow this is a big city."Angel said to her self she then walks off to look for food.

Mean while in Mechanikat's ship:

* * *

Snooky was walking to Mechanikat's room._"He is sleeping in again he as been doing it for weeks usely he wakes up before me."_Snooky thouth to him self as he walked in. Mechanikat was in his cat bed sleeping peacefully with out a sound."Master wake up please."Snooky said as he walked closer to him. Mechanikat open his cat eye and groaned,"Fine I'm up."Mechanikat said sitting up on his bed. Snooky looked at him. "Is something wrong master? you have been staying away from every one and you have been sleeping, in more and your not getting old or anything I cheeked." Mechanikat looked at Snooky and sighed. "Nothing is wrong I just don't feel like talking to any one and I am just feeling more tired then I usely am."Mechanikat then walked out of his room and sat in his cheer cheeking how things were going in the ship. Snooky fallowed and sat next to his cheer. "Well if you ask me I say you are just lonely and you need to find someone."Snooky said looking at Mechanikat. Mechanikat turned in his chear looking at Snooky."WHAT!?"He said shooked no one had ever told him he should find someone and he always felt he needed no one. "Well think about it you rarely talk to any one and those that talk to you, you either hate them or they hate you."Snooky countuued."Sometime both and you shut off any one else who try's to get involved in your life."Snooky said as Mechanikat turned back in his cheer."What are you saying?" Mechanikat asked. "We should get a girlfriend for you." Snooky said. "NO!NO NO NO NO GIRLFRIEND I DON'T NEED ANYONE I AM FINE LIVING MY LIFE LIKE IT IS NOW!" He yelled at Snooky.

Back at the city:

* * *

Angel was beging for food from people someone throw a fish to her Angel picked up the fish. Streaky was flying around patroling the city since Krypto was on a space patrol with the dog stars. When Streaky looked down he saw Angel and flew down. Angel looked at Streaky. "Hello." He said smileing. "Who are you?" Angel asked. "Streaky" He said.

(The next chapter will be on tommrow)


	2. They meet

Streaky wanted to talk to Angel but heard a cry for help so he flew off. Angel sighed and searched for a place to sleep when she walked into an ally she saw Mechanikat. "Hello." She said, Mechanikat looked at her a little surprised usely when someone saw him they were to scared to even speak. "Hi...uhhh... who are you?" The half robot half cat asked. Angel sat down next to him. "My name is Angel." She said smiling.

"Oh well my name is Mechanikat." He said. "Nice to meet you Mechanikat." The white she cat said. Mechanikat was confused. _She is sitting next to me being nice and friendly whats going? _He thought. "So do you have any friends?" Angel asked. "Well...not really. Why are you talking to me aren't you scared?" He said. "Why would I be scared you seem nice." She said smiling. Mechanikat started to turn bright red.


	3. Welcome To The Ship Angel

Mechanikat and Angel walked into the ship Snooky saw the too and smirked. "Welcome back Mechanikat." He said. Mechanikat looked at Angel. "Angel this is Snooky and Snooky this is Angel." Snooky looked at Angel and saw her white shiny fur and her blue eyes. "Nice to meet you." He said. _This is Angel I wonder how did Mechanikat get so lucky and was able to bring her to the ship?_Snooky thought. "Nice to meet you to." Angel said. Mechanikat showed Angel around the ship.

Angel smiled at Mechanikat and Mechanikat smiled back. "Well that's the ship any ways I'm glad you can stay with us." Mechanikat said. "Me to." Angel said smiling some reason Mechanikat could not help but blush. Snooky noticed this and chuckled slightly. Mechanikat took Angel into her room and Angel lay down to rest for a while. Mechanikat sat down in his chair Snooky walked up to him. "So you have a girlfriend now." Snooky said. "No we are just friends that's all there is nothing going on between us." Mechanikat said. "Ok you leave the ship and come back with a beautiful she cat and she is going to be living with us again sounds like she is your girlfriend." Snooky said.

"She is not my girlfriend ok besides I only known he for like a day." Mechanikat said. "And you bring her to the ship isn't that risky bringing a stranger here." Snooky said. "Yeah but Angel is nice and friendly besides I couldn't let her live out in the streets with the ally cat and the junkyard dogs." Mechanikat said. "Well seems like you care about her a lot." Snooky said.


	4. Aurthers note please read

Hello Wolfwing20 here now I got reviews and I like to say thank you for the reviews it is good to now there are people enjoying the story now I like to get every thing,straight some of you are propyl wondering how I came up with this story well. Hey why not do a romance story its been a while ok since I've done a romance story and you guys.

But here is the thing there have been lots of couple pairings but not so much for Mechanikat not that much. So I gave it some thought and started to come up with ideas and started the story.

Another thing you need to know I am working on another story on Soul Eater so if you guys like to cheek it out you can I will put the link up as soon as I can in my next chapter.


	5. What is a kiss?

-2 weekts later-

Mechanikat woke up and walked out of his room he walked to his favorite spot of the ship where everyone can relax. He walked in the room and saw that Angel was already there. "Hi Angel." He said. "Hi Mecanikat." Angel said smileing.

Mechanikat turned on the tv he felt unconfertble when it showed 2 cats kissing he turned the tv off. "Mechanikat what were those 2 doing?" Angel asked confused since she really didn't know any thing about love. "uh...kissing." He said. "What's that?" Angel asked she nevered kissed anyone before she hasn't even heard of a kiss. Mechanikat looked at Angel thinking._ Well she did grow up on the streets so I can't blame her for asking. _He sighed. "When 2 cats like eachother they kiss." Mechanikat said.

"Oh." Angel said and thought for a while. _I wonder what it feels like._ She then looked at Mechanikat again. "Can we try that?" she asked. Hearing Angel say that made Mechanikat turn red. "Um no you have to like that cat 100 times more then you did before you met them." He said. "Oh ok." Angel said and left the room._ She wanted us to kiss but there is no way she can love me even if we did kiss what difference would it me we will still be just friends nothing more._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter there is more on the way don't worry and don't kill me if I don't have the next chapter posted by tomorrow I will try to get it posted by this weekend at least cause school and stuff so yeah I will have the next chapter up this weekend hopefully. **


	6. I will protect you Angel

**I will protect you Angel**

Angel walked around the city and sighed. Some dogs were hiding in an ally and saw her they jumped in front of her growling. "Well, well, well what do we have here!" The biggest dog said growling. Angel jumped and backed up slowly. "Stay away" She hissed.

The biggest dog laughed. "Get her boys!" He said and they started to chase her barking. Angel ran off. "Help!" She cried out hoping that someone would come. Streaky heard her cry and went toward it.

Meanwhile Mechanikat was in another ally when he saw Angel run pass being chased by dogs. "ANGEL!" He said worried and ran after them. Angel ran into an ally and was cornered by the dogs. "Hahaahaahaahahahahha" The biggest one laughed. Mechanikat walked behind them growling. "Leave her alone before unless you want some shredded ears"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that cat!" One dog said as they jumped at him. Mechanikat started to fight them clawing at them. Angel was scarred and afraid frozen with fear worried Mechanikat might get hurt. Mechanikat got bite but kept fighting and soon chanced the dogs off and went back to Angel. "Angel" He said

She looked at him still shaken. "Mechanikat your bleeding!" She said when she saw his ear got bitten and was bleeding. "It's ok." He said and hugged her, Angel had tears coming down. "Y-you-" She was cut off by Mechanikat. "It's ok I promise I won't let any one hurt you ever I will protect you Angel." He said.

Streaky slew down and saw Angel and Mechanikat he frowned and flew off.

Angel and Mechanikat didn't notice him, "I'm sorry" Angel said feeling terrible that Mechanikat got hurt. "It's ok you did nothing wrong, your not hurt are you?" He asked feeling a bit worried. Angel looked at him. "I'm fine." She said.

Mechanikat smiled happily. "Come on lets go back to the ship." He said. Angel nodded and went with him to his ship.


	7. I love you

Mechanikat and Angel walked inside the ship and both went to bed. The next morning Angel woke up and walked outside her room. Snooky was already awake. "Morning Angel" He said and smiled. Angel smiled. "Where is Mechanikat?" She asked. Snooky smiled. "I think he is still sleeping, lets go wake him up" He said

"No I don't want to bother him" She said about to walk away. "Oh come on he is ok besides he won't mind" He said and took Angel to Mechanikat's room. Mechanikat was purring happily. Angel looked at the sleeping half robot half cat and smiled. _I wonder what he is dreaming of? _She thought.

Snooky smirked and sneaked out when Angel was not looking. Mechanikat started to talk in his sleep. "Angel.." He purred. Angel heard Mechanikat say her name and blushed red but smiled. Mechanikat opened his eyes and sat up slowly in front of Angel still half asleep. Angel looked at him still blushing.

Mechanikat kissed her thinking it was a dream. Angel blushed and kissed back happily, Mechanikat soon snapped out and woke up completely realizing he was kissing Angel he back away. "S-sorry" He said and was ready to be hit or clawed. Angel blushed. "It's ok" She purred and hugged Mechanikat happily.

Mechanikat blushed and looked at Angel. "Your not mad?" He said. Angel shook her head. Mechanikat smiled and purred. "I love you Angel." He said hugging her. "I love you too Mechanikat" Angel purred.


	8. The End

**Hi everyone today I will finish the story now ok here it is.**

* * *

Mechanikat looked at Angel and smiled. "Love you." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Love you to Mechanikat." angel purred.

Mechanikat fell asleep being to lazy to get up. Angel rolled her eyes and went to earth to find something to do. Some dogs saw her. "Hey isn't that the she cat that got us beat up by that half robot, half cat?" one of the dogs said. "Yeah but he's not around to save her now is he!" the leader growled evilly.

Angel didn't see them coming, towards her she was near a river looking down at the water, the dogs jumped at her and cornered her. Angel fell into the rushing water, the dogs barked as the water carried her away. Angel's head hit a rock causing her to pass out in the water.

Meanwhile.

Mechanikat woke up and saw angel was gone he felt something was wrong. "Snooky have you seen Angel?" he asked trying to keep calm. "No, I think she went to earth." he replied looking at Mechanikat. Mechanikat ran out the ship, Snooky sighed and fallowed the half robot half cat.

Mechanikat started to fly around using his jet pack. Snooky was right beside him he too had a jetpack. "Mechanikat look!" Snooky said as he pointed off to the right, Mechanikat looked at where Snooky was pointing his eyes widen as he saw angel sinking into the water.

"Angel!" he yelled as he dove down the water and was able to grave angel but was at the bottom of the water being half robot he was to heavy to swim back up but had to try for angel.

Snooky watched and waited for Mechanikat to come back up for angel but didn't see any sign of them. "No!" he said fearing the worst. Suddenly Mechanikat came back up with angel and got on to sore. Angel woke up coughing, mechanikat coughed up water.

Snooky came down too them, before he could say anything the pack of dogs came running towards them. "Angel you need to get out of here now it's to dangerous!" Mechanikat said. "But you and snooky!?" she mewed. "We'll be fine!" snooky said "just go!"

Angel turned around and ran off into metropolis. Streaky saw angel and flew down. "hello" he said. Angel looked at them " You-" she was about to ask for him to help mechanikat and snooky but was cut off.

Back at where snooky and mechanikat were.

The dogs were all knocked out, Mechanikat looked at snooky. "lets go find angel" he said. snooky nodded in agreement.

Streaky was flirting with Anger, she backed up slowly, "Your getting-" she was cut off when Streaky kissed her.

Mechanikat and Snooky were walking down the street, Mechanikat froze when he saw Streaky and Angel kissing feeling his heart shatter and ran off.

Angel saw this and pushed streaky away and ran after Mechanikat. "Mechanikat!" she said. Mechnikat looked at her. "What do you want!?" he hissed at her feeling hurt, anger, bedrail and sadness along with other mixed feelings. "Mechanikat what you saw its not what you think I love you." Angel said.

"I don't believe you, I trusted you Angel how could you..." his voice trailed off into silence. Angel's ears flatten against her head. "Mechanikat I'm sorry' she said and kissed him. Mechanikat looked down sadly. "Maybe you should leave..." he said

Angel shook her head."No" she said. "How about you leave in 2 weeks" mechanikat said. Angel shook her head. "How much longer are you going to stay with me?" Mechanikat said.

"How about forever, I'll always love you Mechanikat." she said and kissed him.

Mechanikat smiled. "Forever...I like that, and I love you to' he said


End file.
